


Hostage Elementary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Classroom Sex, Coercion, F/M, Filming, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hostage Elementary

Amy Baker loved her job. To her, there was nothing more rewarding than seeing the lights come on in a child's eyes when they grasped a concept. People often asked her why she went above and beyond, staying for hours after school each day to help along anyone falling behind when she could've been out living it up like most twenty four year olds. They thought it was a shame that a young, hot blonde like her would be holed up in a classroom with a bunch of eleven year old kids. She thought it was a shame they could possibly think she'd want to be anywhere else.

The after school group varied a little from day to day. Today, she had ten stay after, all boys. Eric, Tim, Michael, John, and Derek didn't need much hands-on help, they just needed some time with light supervision to make sure they did their daily homework. Leroy needed no help at all, he was only there because his parents wouldn't be home yet. The other four, Henry, Luke, Phil, and Tanner, were the ones she would need to split her time between. They would each require some one-on-one in their bad subjects to keep up with their classes.

As she was helping Luke with his math homework, there was a rap at the classroom door, and a man she did not recognize poked his head in. "Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"If I could just have a moment of your time, miss." He said.

"I can't really leave the classroom unattended."

"It won't take long. This is very important." His authoritative manner brooked no argument.

"Just a moment, then." She agreed.

"Now listen very carefully." He said as she closed the door behind them and they started walking down the hall way. "I'm going to show you something very shocking, and your life depends on your reaction. You must be calm if you want to live. Don't do anything stupid."

She was about to ask what he meant when they rounded a corner and she gave a little cry. There before her were some men lined up at attention in military fashion, each with a rifle in his hands, but that was not the most distressing thing. Lined up with their backs against the wall in seated position were some of her fellow teachers, and they all stared back at her with lifeless eyes, blood dripping from a hole in each head. She immediately turned her head away and put a hand over her face, tears welling up and breath coming in gasps.

"Calm down." The man said reassuringly. "Like I said, your life depends on your ability to adjust quickly to your new circumstances. We now have control of this school. You live while you are willing and able to be of use to us, but as soon as you fail to follow our orders exactly to our satisfaction, you will join your fellow teachers on this wall. Compose yourself quickly. We will not waste our time waiting if you go hysterical."

Amy did her best to control her breathing and set aside her grief. Knowing that every child at the school was at the mercy of these madmen and she could do nothing to help them if she died gave her the strength to slow her tears and think clearly. "Who is 'we' and what do you want?"

The man smiled. "It's a good sign that you are collected enough to ask questions. You may well live out the day. However, know that that was the last question you will ask. From now on, you open your mouth only when we tell you to. Who we are doesn't matter. It only matters that we hold your life and the lives of everyone else at this school in our hands. What we want from you specifically is very simple. You and I will go back to your class, and you will teach it in the manner that I dictate to you. Understand? You may nod."

She nodded. He jerked his head, and they began to walk back to the classroom. Her legs shook with every step, but she held to her calmness with a desperation that only increased as he continued to explain further as they walked.

"First of all, you must not allow your students to know that anything is amiss. If a single one of them gets so much as a hint of the activities going on outside the classroom, I will kill them all, and you. Secondly, we will be videotaping the class. You may explain this to your students in any way you like, or not at all if you prefer, just as long as they think of it as normal. Third, we will set up a pole in front of the class."

Amy's mind reeled in terror and disgust and she almost missed a step as he continued. "Fourth, you will perform a striptease for your students. Again, you may explain this in any way you wish, but do your best to make it seem completely normal, and of course, they must think it was your own idea and not under duress. I urge you to be as enthusiastic as possible, and I hope for your sake you're good at it, as I will be watching, and if I think the effort or skill is not there, I will express my disapproval by opening fire. With that in mind, you may stop anytime you think you've done a satisfactory striptease. I'm no expert, but I'd suggest leaving the heels on. That generally seems to work pretty well. Finally, when your strip is finished, if I haven't killed you already, good job. You've made it past most of the other teachers. From there we play a game where I explain what I want from you next in a somewhat roundabout way while doing my best to make it seem as natural as you have been, and you and your class get to keep living as long as you continue to understand what I want correctly and carry it out to my satisfaction. Understand? You may nod."

Again she nodded, but her entire body was trembling and they were in front of the door to the classroom. Amy was certain she was about to die, but she was granted a reprieve. "The equipment will take a few minutes to get here. You have until then to prepare yourself."

Exerting every last ounce of her will, she managed to still her body and mind and put all of her focus on her objective. Strip to live. Live to strip. Amy had never done a striptease before, but she had seen a couple of them along the way, and she thought she could probably handle it okay. She was fairly fit and flexible and had some experience in moving her body with elegance and grace from years of gymnastics. She removed from her mind both the fact that she would be stripping for a bunch of innocent young boys that had no business seeing such a thing at their age, and her own shame at baring herself before the class, a bunch of crazy strangers with guns, and possibly the world depending on what the camera was for. None of that could be allowed to be relevant if she were to live.

She was ready when the time came. With a confident stride, she opened the classroom door and took command of the room. "I'm back. Sorry that took a while. You may all put your pencils down for a moment. The school has asked that I do a very special lesson for you all today, so please direct your attention to the front of the classroom."

The boys all looked up at her, but were distracted by all the strangers setting up the pole and tripods. Michael raised his hand. "Who are these guys, Ms. Baker?"

"This man is the district supervisor." She said, nodding at the leader, who was settling into a chair in the corner of the classroom. He waved amicably to the class in greeting. "He's here to observe the class and make sure I'm teaching it properly. These other men are helping me set up the lesson."

They seemed to swallow that easily enough. Amy was a little impressed with her quick thinking. It sounded plausible even to her.

When the pole was secure, she said, "To begin the lesson, I will perform for you an ancestral dance."

She wasn't quite sure how to begin, but luckily one of the men began playing club music in the background. She'd done plenty of dancing at clubs along the way, and now that she thought about it, it wasn't all that different than a striptease. Gyrating hips, hands constantly moving to accentuate the right body parts, spinning and thrusting. She did not allow herself to look at her class as she danced far more daringly than she ever would have of her own volition. Knowing her life was on the line, she pulled out all the stops, kicking a leg over her head to flash her panties tantalizingly to the audience, humping the air provocatively. With no attempt at pointless stalling, when she felt her moment, she ripped her blouse open in one quick movement popping every button off to reveal the black lace bra underneath. Taking her lower lip between her teeth, she allowed the ruined clothing to slide to the floor and returned to the pole.

And now that she was bared, she couldn't help but to glance at the reaction she was getting. And yes, they were getting turned on. Some of them probably had no idea what was happening to them, but every one of her ten boys was pitching a tent for his teacher right then. The mixture of feelings was incredibly complex. On the one hand, she was flattered to have so great an effect. On the other, it was degrading. And while she hoped this was how the man wanted the boys to react and so he would not punish any of them, she also mourned for the innocence she was complicit in stealing from them.

She felt another moment come, and her skirt joined the remains of her blouse on the floor. Another conflict as she was both happy and upset about showing off her skimpy blace lace panties. Following the man's advice, she did not remove her heels as she continued to dance around the pole in just her underwear. Though she felt she might improve her dancing with more freedom of movement, she also knew heels were a huge turn on for many men.

When her bra came off and the cool air of the room and the eyes of the class hit her puffy pink nipples, the reaction of the class was immediate and extreme, especially Tanner, who had a history of perversion behind him. He yanked his dick out of his pants and began stroking it with an unbelievable speed and fervor.

Eric, who was sitting next to him, was disgusted. "Dude, what are you doing?"

But Tanner was undeterred. "What do you think?" He gasped out. "Look! Look at her!"

She could not stop nor even tone down the sensuality of her dancing, even as more of the boys began to follow Tanner's example. She had her back turned when she hooked her fingers around her panties and slid them slowly down her legs, so she didn't see, but she heard Tanner finish hard with his head start. She turned her head to smolder backwards at the class, and saw his desk covered in white goo. Now entirely naked except for the heels, she kicked the sexy up to eleven, every move oozing sex and emphasizing her most private parts. One by one, Michael, Derek, Tim, Phil, Henry, and Luke made similar messes. The other three made no moves to follow suit, maybe from embarassment, inexperience, or a refusal on moral grounds, Amy didn't know which, but she hoped the latter.

With a strong finishing pose, she brought the dance to an end, the music fading away. She had no idea what to do next, but to her relief, the man took over and did not murder everyone. She must have done an adequate striptease after all.

"Bravo, Ms. Baker." He said, clapping his way to the front of the class. "That was an excellent example of the beginning of our newest teaching techniques, the revival of the ancient ancestral dance of the samohawkins, which has proven to improve learning capacity. You boys are part of the cutting edge of the new age of education. From now on, each class will begin with the teacher doing this dance to get you all in the right mindset to take in your lessons. I am Mr. Undertaken, and I will be supervising the implementation of our new program."

A number of boys raised their hands, but he waved them all down. "There will be no questions. I will explain everything you need to know. Everyone will do exactly as I say for the remainder of this trial run. Believe me, this is all for your benefit." His manner was so overpowering that even the more belligerent boys put their hands down and quieted themselves.

"Now, I'll begin with a very quick explanation of the mechanics. What you all just experienced is called 'arousal'. Arousal is key to proper motivation for anything in life, including education. All attempts to educate without taking this into account are crippled and doomed to failure. When a boy is aroused, his body produces sperm. Stimulation of the penis extracts the sperm. Sperm extraction is also key to the education process. Most of you experienced that just now, but if you did not, don't worry. We will fix that shortly."

Eric, Leroy, and John, for their part, looked very worried. Amy was also worried for them. She didn't know how much this man knew about human phisiology, but not every eleven year old is capable of ejaculating, and whe was very concerned about what would happen to them if they could not.

"You. Come here." He pointed to Leroy. Leroy hesitantly came to the front. "Rubbing your own penis until sperm comes out is called masturbation. You did not masturbate like your classmates. Why not?"

"I, uh, I don't know how." Leroy stuttered. "I don't know anything about any of this."

The man gave him a hard once over, smiled, and patted his shoulder. "Well, that's fine. That's what I'm here for. To teach you all the things you need to know."

He turned to the class. "Sometimes you need help to get your sperm out. Rubbing won't do it. When that happens, all you need to do is find a nearby female and have her help you with 'oral'. Ms. Baker?"

With a sinking feeling deep in her stomach, Amy approached Leroy and knelt in front of him. He looked terrified, though no more terrified than she felt. "Will this hurt?" He whispered to her as she pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. She felt a wave of sympathy and affection for her poor little brainiac, who was so far behind in this area that he was as innocent as a baby.

"No." She replied as reassuringly as possible. "I won't let it hurt. It'll feel good."

He was small. White. Hairless. Exactly how you'd expect a child's penis to be. He was also erect, and that was her fault. Knowing how sensitive those parts can be, she oh-so-gently closed her lips over the head and gave a little suck. He made a little surprised sound that she found to be unbearable cute, given the situation, and grew just a tiny bit. She began bobbing lightly, and reached around to grab his babyfat buttcheeks for leverage, or because it was arousing if she were honest with herself. He responded by grabbing her head in turn, and the two of them found a rhythm.

The fact that this was statutory rape, that she was stealing a little boy's innocence, was driven from her mind entirely, or if it existed at all, it was only to add to how incredibly turned on she was at that moment. The entire penis fit inside her mouth easily. She began pausing when she would reach the base, reveling in the feel of prepubescent balls touching her chin. Squeezing his bottom and pulling his cheeks apart was pure instinct. Her tongue was doing maneuvers she didn't know it was capable of, swirling around to cover every last inch of the small cock over and over again.

When she felt him begin to finish, she pulled it out to let him squirt all over her. It was the first cum of his young life, clear and watery. She was dripping, and not just her face and glasses. Her lower mouth was fairly drooling physical approval of her activities.

"Very good, Ms. Baker." Mr. 'Undertaken', as he called himself, clapped again. "That was a picture perfect example of how oral should be done. You may sit down, young man."

Leroy quickly pulled up his pants and resumed his seat. "Now, there were two more...ah! You!" The man pointed at John. "Come here."

John was by far the biggest boy in his grade, taller and broader than a typical freshman, but he was also very gentle and shy. He hesitantly came to the front.

"And why didn't you masturbate? Did you also not know what it is?"

"No, I...I know what it is. I've done it before." John said defensively.

"Then why? Is your teacher not pretty enough?"

"No! I just don't want to be naked in front of other people. It's embarrassing."

"Ah, yes." The man nodded. "I understand. A good time for our next lesson. Boys, listen up. You need to get over being embarassed about your penis. When it grows like that, it means it's time to whip it out and dump your sperm in the nearest canister. You can't be concerned about who's watching. Take pride in your sperm dumping. Oh, and you may be wondering what I mean by canister. Women have a built-in sperm canister for you to dump your loads into. Ms. Baker, on the desk, if you please."

Amy obediently sat on her desk and spread her legs wide for the class, even opening her folds with her fingers to allow a deeper view. A drop or two dribbled down to puddle on the desk beneath.

"The mouth is also acceptable, but this is the primary sperm canister you should all be looking for. That is the function of a woman, to take your sperm into her canister. Young man, it is time to demonstrate for the class."

"But I-"

"NOW." His voice brooked no argument. John shuddered and complied, pulling down first his pants and then his boxers. He was standing at attention, and he was much bigger than Leroy, though not quite as big as a full grown man. He didn't have a forest yet, but he was not hairless, either. Amy closed her eyes in resignation as he lined himself up. Gymnastics had left her with no hymen, but she had been a virgin. With a shove from him and a gasp from her, the line was crossed. Her virginity was gone, and she was having sex with one of her students right in front of the other students, with video cameras recording the whole thing. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to kill that sadistic man with his own gun, but instead she lay back on her desk and pretended she was having the time of her life, because that pretense was her ticket to keep living.

And the pretense was barely one at that. She had little to compare it to other than her own fingers, but John's cock inside her felt good. Very good. Maybe it was her own inexperience, maybe it was all the preparation, maybe it was that he was a natural, but it was not many thrusts before she was having the fastest and hardest orgasm of her life. Her voice, her twitching, the curling of her toes, let the class know exactly what was happening, even if some of them didn't understand it. John didn't last much longer with her clenching so hard on his inexperienced dick, and she had the first creampie of her life. She wrapped her legs around him, riding out the jerks. When he stilled and drew back, gobs of their mixed cum glomped out of her hole to splatter on the desk.

"Excellent!" The man clapped yet again. "Superb! That's how it's done, boys. That's how it's done. This is the most critical part of the lesson. Each of you needs to be able to do this. No one leaves until everyone has dumped a load into Ms. Baker's sperm canister. Now, who would like to go next?"

Tanner's hand shot into the air. "Me! Me! I want to!"

Amy clenched her teeth in dismay, holding the smile on her face on sheer force of will. She could not believe the little pervert was already ready to go again after the giant mess he'd made on his desk. Taking the innocence of a nice little boy was one thing, but she wanted to puke at the thought of letting this creepy kid fulfill the fantasy he'd no doubt had since he first laid eyes on her. But the man in charge took no notice of her silent wishes, and beckoned Tanner forward.

He could not move fast enough, stumbling over his own feet and fumbling with his pants feverishly as he approached her open legs. He had his underwear down and was inside her before she really got a look at his penis, but he wasn't as big as John, that she could tell, and it didn't feel as nice. It felt as twisted and disgusting as his perverted brain.

He grabbed her hips and humped so fast it was like he thought it was a sprint. To her simultaneous relief and horror, he finished in mere seconds. Amy doubted she would finish this whole ordeal, however long it might be in the end, without getting pregnant, but she hoped against hope that if she did, it wasn't from Tanner.

"Well. That was...fast." Mr Undertaken seemed a bit nonplussed by Tanner's performance, but he shook it off. "Alright, who's next? Anyone? Remember, you can't leave until everyone goes."

One by one, the boys in the classroom had a turn defiling the teacher's desk with their cum and hers. Her bare butt was sore and raw from rubbing against the wood well before her eighth load of the day, and she did not orgasm after John, but she was able to pretend she was into it well enough that the guns did not come out and she and the boys were all still alive as Michael twitched and shook out his climax. And after Michael there was only one left.

Mr. Undertaken walked slowly up to Eric's chair with his hands clasped behind his back. "I believe it is your turn next." He said menacingly.

Eric did not look at him. He stared straight ahead with his jaw clenched defiantly, and shook his head.

"I won't."

"This isn't a debate. I said you will, so you will."

"No. It's wrong." Eric whipped his head around to glare at the man. "I don't care who you are, or who says you're in charge! I don't care what the school says, or the state, or the country, or even my parents! It's wrong, I won't, and you can't make me!"

That may have been the proudest moment of Amy's life, even as she silently kissed that life goodbye. Mr. Undertaken did not react immediately, giving her a few seconds to regret that Eric's brashness would get all his classmates killed. She also regretted that she did not refuse initially. Seeing as how the end result was the same, there was no need for her to go through the abject humiliation.

But when the evil man finally did react, it wasn't to pull out a gun and blow everyone's brains out. He threw back his head and laughed. He laughed long and hard. "You've got balls, kid! I like that. That's good. Balls will get you far in this life. But I won't be defied. I am the one who tells you how you will use those balls. And I say you're going to empty them into your teacher."

He jerked his head, and several men quickly took hold of Eric. He yelled and kicked and struggled, but a ten year old cannot resist a small army of grown men. They stripped him down and put him in a freakish bondage contraption. It held him in a standing position with his upper body and legs completely immobilized. The only body part he could move was his hips. When they brought out a similar device for Amy, she did not resist. Hers was constructed slightly differently, with no mobility at all and a knee raised and off to either side of her body. She imagined it could be quite painful if she wasn't flexible.

The expression on Eric's face as the two contraptions were pressed together was fear, rage, and determination. The man took hold of Eric's penis, which was very, very erect despite all his protests, and lined it up with Amy's cunt. Eric leaned his hips back as far as the device would let him, but they were pressed even closer until she felt just the very tip pop inside. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at the poor little boy she was taking part in the rape of.

"It doesn't count, I won't, it doesn't count, I won't, it doesn't count, I won't it doesn't count," Eric repeated over and over. He trembled with the effort of holding his muscles in the awkward position, but he refused to let his cock slide the slightest bit more into her.

"Balls and stamina. Excellent." The man said, unperturbed. "Let's put em to good use."

Eric could not see from his position, but Amy snapped her eyes open at the sound of a crack and the sudden feel of Eric slamming violently balls deep into her, and she saw the man draw back a whip for a second swing. Eric had just pulled back out of her when the man brought the whip down for a second crack across the boy's bare bottom. With a cry of pain, he slammed his length fully into her again. The rest of the class winced in sympathy.

"You see what happens when you defy me? You still do what I tell you, but it's a lot less pleasant." Mr. Undertaken said conversationally as he waited much longer this time for Eric to attempt to pull back. The millisecond he did, the whip cracked again, this time bringing tears to the boy's eyes.

It was an unnaturally slow and torturous sex, but sex it was. No matter how her poor defenseless student clenched and braced his bottom, the crack of the whip would send him thrusting his rod deep inside her in a quick and violent movement, which he would hold for several seconds, and then the slow, ever so slow pullback. Crack, slam, pause, slow pull, over and over again, with Eric's cries of pain as a backdrop for the whole ordeal.

But Eric broke the cycle when he finally refused to pull back out at all. His face was covered in snot and tears by that point, but he remained defiant still. "I can just stay like this. You can't make me move."

Mr. Undertaken calmly set down the whip. "Good point. If you never pull back out, you can't thrust back in, can you? But you know, the motion helps, but it isn't necessary. You'll make your sperm donation soon enough if you stay in that position. In fact, I'll tell you what. If you can stay like that for an hour without squirting, you win. I'll let the class out. Of course, if you do squirt the class is over anyway. Either way, looks like this is the final game of the day."

Eric looked satisfied at first, but his satisfaction turned to worry as the minutes dragged on and he learned firsthand the truth of what Mr. Undertaken had said. The pain of the whip had been a damper on his arousal. With that gone, Amy could feel his cock growing inside her even with no motion for stimulation. He began to pull back, but Mr. Undetaken put a hand on the whip, and that was enough to get Eric to stop moving. But that little motion accelerated the process. His face screwed up in fresh tears.

He stretched forward as far as the contraption would allow to whisper to Amy. "I'm sorry. I can't hold it. I'm sorry."

He knew. Somehow he knew she didn't want this. She'd thought her acting was good enough. Maybe she fooled the crazy men, maybe she fooled the other boys of the class, but she hadn't fooled Eric. He'd known it was rape for her, too. That's why he didn't want it.

She stretched herself to the maximum as well, until she could practically touch her lips to his ear. "It's okay." She whispered. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I still love you."

As she kissed him on the cheek, she felt his cock begin to twitch. Her tenth creampie of the day was bittersweet. She loved all her boys, yes, even Tanner, and she wished this hadn't happened at all, but in a way she was glad it was her instead of some horrible ugly evil woman who would make the whole thing much worse for them.

They were pulled apart, and after a brief inspection, released from the contraptions. Mr. Undertaken clapped once, a final time.

"Well, I think it's been a pretty productive day. Class dismissed."


End file.
